Do You Believe In Magic?
by Mi ChIbO
Summary: An oldtime movie... A midnight dance... A first kiss... Now what did I forget? Oh yes! And a teensy bit of magic... A oneshot to the song 'Do You Believe In Magic'... obviously... heehee... UY everybody!


**I own neither Code Lyoko or the song Do You Believe In Magic… so, with that out of the way… -waves big magic wand- Let the story… BEGIN!**

**_Do you believe in magic in a young girl's heart_**

_**How the music can free her, whenever it starts**_

_**And it's magic, if the music is groovy**_

_**It makes you feel happy like an old-time movie.**_

Yumi looked at the TV screen, very aware of the person next to her. Had the lights been on, you could have seen her blushing like mad. She and the rest of the gang were watching an old film about witches and magic and such. In her opinion, it was interesting, But yet it wasn't indulging enough to drag her attention away from the brunette boy on her left. Her eyes were drawn like magnets to his strong build. After a few minutes, he felt her gaze upon him and his brown-green orbs flickered from the screen to her stare. The magnets in her eyes switched ends as she hurriedly looked back at the screen.

**_I'll tell you about the magic, and it'll free your soul_**

_**But it's like trying to tell a stranger 'bout rock and roll**_

_**If you believe in magic don't bother to choose**_

_**If it's jug band music or rhythm and blues**_

_**Just go and listen it'll start with a smile**_

_**It won't wipe off your face no matter how hard you try**_

Ulrich grinned and leaned back, stretching his arm behind her shoulders. She went, if anything, redder and tried to pretend like she hadn't noticed… but she did. And he knew it, too. A romantic scene cam on and a rhythmic tune started playing. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't keep a large smile from creeping onto her face.

_**Your feet start tapping and you can't seem to find**_

_**How you got there, so just blow your mind**_

_**If you believe in magic, come along with me**_

_**We'll dance until morning 'til there's just you and me**_

_**And maybe, if the music is right**_

_**I'll meet you tomorrow, sort of late at night**_

The movie finished late into the night, and by that time, all but Ulrich and Yumi had fallen asleep. The raven stood up and went over to the TV and switched off all of the equipment after ejecting the movie. When she turned around, she jumped back a foot and stared wide-eyed at Ulrich, who had crept up behind her quietly. He took the tape from her hand and set it on the coffee table behind him. He then took her right hand with his left and laced their fingers together. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he drew her close to him and started to sway.

_**And we'll go dancing, baby, then you'll see**_

_**How the magic's in the music and the music's in me**_

_**Yeah, do you believe in magic**_

_**Yeah, believe in the magic of a young girl's soul**_

_**Believe in the magic of rock and roll**_

He moved his right hand to her waist and lifted her up, twirling with her safely in his grip. As he set her back down, their momentum caught up with them and they fell onto a vacant armchair, Yumi on top. She put her ear to his chest and listened to the steady beat of his heart while her own was racing.

_**Believe in the magic that can set you free**_

_**Ohh, talking 'bout magic**_

_**Do you believe like I believe?**_

_**Do you believe in magic?**_

_**Do you believe like I believe?**_

"Yumi," he whispered. The words washed over her like the sea over the sand. She lifted her head and he captured her lips in a warm kiss. She closed her eyes and snaked her arms around him. When the oxygen in their lungs ran out, they separated and dropped back to reality from their lofty position in the clouds.

"Do you believe in magic?" he murmured in her ear as she rested her forehead on his, holding his gaze. A smirk marked itself on her lips.

"I do now," she mumbled, placing her lips atop his once more.

_**Do you believe, believer?**_

_**Do you believe like I believe? **_

_**Do you believe in magic?**_

**Did you like it? I hope you did! I enjoyed writing this… leave a review on your way out please!**

**-Mi ChIbO-**

**beep…**


End file.
